Lexi new life part 1
by P.E.N.O
Summary: a girl named lexi learns about something from her families past and she must survive it


The sky was a blue and gray mix and it was about 66 so it was perfect jogging weather. 19 year old Alexis O'brien was about to go for a run. She had just moved from Georgia to Seattle because of a man attacking some joggers and she was scared. Lexi stepped outside in a pink croptop and black yoga pants.Her red hair made her look like a strawberry ice cream with a black cone.

She would run 2 kilometers then jog home.on her jog into the city she encountered two men having a fight thats normal but one of them pulled out a sword.She just yelled "oh shi-" and was hit by a man on a 10 speed. her perfect face had a cut. she slowly got up and asked "aww frak you alright man".

He stood up easily 6'2 and said "i am fine what about you ma'am" she thought to herself "oh my sweet jesus he is gorgeous" but she simply replied with "of all the people to get hit by i am glad he wasn't another rapist hobo".

The guy said "ok my name is Darrel-wait did you say another rapist hobo?" Lexi replied with "yeah i umm get attacked a lot"

"Thats got to be horrible. Let me buy you lunch I feel horrible."

She said "no thanks" and ran off

THE NEXT DAY

Her ryan renolds alarm clock screeched .

she grabbed her barreta 9 mm.

"who the hell is there".

her roommate Alice came into lexis room and said "thats the new clock i bought while you were out .it cost $159.99"

Lexi calmly said "yet you didn't want to pay for your grease filled meal from Burger king" (screw burger king.messed up my effing order and spilled my coke on me).

"Dont be such a prick with your salads." said alice. Lexi took the mag to her barretta out blew on it and but one in the chamber."lexi you love me to much to kill me". Alice picked up a poster of van wilder and kissed it. she then said "Ryan Renolds is so f*ing hot." (this is a pg story ...for now muahahahahha)

Lexi got up took a shower and brushed her hair and teeth. "alice what time does class start?" alice looked at her watch and said with a mouth full of s'more flavor poptart "15 minutes." lexi replied with "ok good" Alice swallowed her poptart took a long gulp of Green Goodness Bolthouse and said "ago" lexi threw a pillow at her and said "professor williams wont be pleased. lets go"

"Nah lexi i think i will stay home again" then lexi groaned and said "you just want to flunk huh"

lexi grabbed her friend made her get dressed and dragged her out their apartment and into their shared yellow kia rio.

luckly you can say you got stuck in the pugent sound region and say traffic made you late.

it took 1 hour to get to campus and they listened to

attention by charlie puth

something just like this by the chainsmokers

believer by imagine dragons

centuries and immortals by fall out boy

smack that by akon and eminem

till i collapse by eminem

when alice said she would turn on k pop lexi stopped the car unbuckled her seatbelt went to the trunk and got some zipties.(this is in non-moving traffic)

alice got scared and said "what the hell you doing" lexi put alice in the backseat an ziptied her hand and her legs

they were almost to the school only 10 minutes away and they got pulled over

officer kaden alderson said with a thick accent like the cop from the yo mama jokes "why is there a ziptied girl in your backseat of your care" lexi got out and said "officer this is my friend alice she is tied up cause she tried to turn off my eminem. "oh yeah eh then what was the songnyou dont look like an eminem fan". she replied hostily saying "i love slim shady she turned of the way i am because it was to dark"

alice sat up and said "its true i was trying to listen to k pop"

officer alderson said "here is a ticket for having a broken tail light thats why i pulled you over"

IN PROFESSOR WILLIAMS CLASS

lexi came in and they were playing Call of Duty Ghost because it was a free day. she just walked out of class and drove home neither of them said a word.

alice finally said "hey let me drive to the store" so they switched positions and alice put petal to the metal reaching 90 miles per hour in 5 seconds . "lex want anything from the store she handed her 30 bucks and said "its my cheat day get 1 of every candy and miss debbie snack and a bolthouse

A WEEEK LATER

IN PROFESSOR WILLIAMS CLASSROOM

he says "that students is why i think christpopher colombus was a woman". Lexi leans to Alice to say " that defies all of history but the evidence falls together nicely" alice takes out a chocolate poptart and is caught instantly and professor williams walks up and says "dagnabit you never share so i will take the whole box."

Lexi says " We learn nothing in this class and it is insane". suddenly a familiar man comes into the class and sits in the 3rd row next to alice and lexi. that man was darrell"alice says who is he " lexi responds with "hey darrell this is my friend alice. alice this is darrell the guy that hit me on the 10 speed".

all of the sudden the wall explodes and the professors desk is catapulted across the room.

Men in mask come in and say with thick ukrainian accents say "we are here for the spawn of Nathan O'brien". Alice whispers with her body trembling in shock "Lex wasn't that your grandad?"

Lexi straighted her cyan skirt and stood up "Who are you" she said with a voice a sturdy as a cypress tree. The leader was about 6'6

a whole foot and 2 inches taller than her. he had his sleeves rolled up and had a scar across his face .his hair was a small mohawk.

The leader said " We are project last hope". he put lexi darrell alice professor williams and eric washington in humvees. alice lexi and proffesor williams were in one humvee and darrell and eric were in another. Lexi said "alright @$!#heads tell us why you want us.

"In the 1960s the american government feared that the russians would get larger bombs again and destroy them". A scientist named nathan obrien took ukrainians and said work with us and we will give your families better homes.Those that agreed were trained for space and put them on jupiter for part 2 of our training".

Alice said "why though". at the same time lexi and professor williams(his name is anthony just so you know) said "just like in halo". Alice was confused as ever.Lexi explained how dr halsey kid naps them and genetically enhanced them the same was for the ones in the program last hope.

"alice look jupiter has higher gravity than earth so if you have them mate and adapt on jupiter, they will have super human abilities

IN ARIZONA

they drove for 3 minute then got to a narrow bridge. alice said "can we listen to k pop or justin timberlake holy grail. the S.I.C said "what is k pop is that like a bubble song" alice replied with "you must have a horrible life". suddenly a bullet flew from the humvee behind them. An angry woman voice was heard and the armored truck stopped . lexi knew the area and gave mr anthony her barretta. he fired 2 shotsat his door and hopped out. they all hopped out and ran.

Darrell ran towards the group and so did eric but one of the super soldiers said "eric was annoying and talked about was clash royale"

he pulled out his AR15 and blew his annoying brains out. All of the group look as his brains and blood flew out of his head.They all followed lexi to an old bomb shelter her family owned. she grabbed the pin code out of here purple wallet and entered the pin.

while everyone grabbed one gun and 2 mags each.lexi walked over to darrell he was crying."Man you ok. were you hit?" he shakes his head and mumbles "i have D.I.D" (hey if you dont know what it is then go google it or if your smart then you will be able to understand the disorder) At that moment lexi is overwhelmed with sorrow and empathy (not super important to the plot but her mom had it and died of a nervous break down) that she kisses him she instantly thinks

 _wow he is good at this_

 _but i feel bad for him_

 _but i can just feel his happiness radiating_ deep down

 _speaking of feeling i though he would have abs but he doesnt_

she backs away and says i am so sorry

TEN MINUTES LATER

Lexi says "ok my dad prepped M.R.E in backpacks and we have a humvee so lets head to him in ohio he will make sure we dont get hurt and look into how we can stop them"

we have to leave in 5 minutes everyone. she looks at the blood on her white shoes from eric and thinks

 _he was a good kid. a little annoying but so is alice. neither of them deserve to die . alice is my like sister (if you are reading this alice that i based her on then yeah it burns huh) and i will protect her because she would do the same for me_

 _part one over thanks for reading please review_


End file.
